Like a Bridge over Troubled Water
by Baker.Street97
Summary: Just a little songfic about Amy and the Doctor. Song: Bridge over Troubled Water by Paul Simon.


**A/N:**

**Hi everyone!**

**To all the people who read 'Forced to Choose and the Desire to Die', thank you so much for reading my very first fic. I apologise if it's a bit shabby... :D**

**And here is my first songfic! The featured song is called 'Bridge over Troubled Water' by Paul Simon. Enjoy!**

~*DW*~

_When you're weary,  
Feeling small,  
When tears are in your eyes,  
I will dry them all._

~*DW*~

Little Amelia Pond stared unseeingly outside her bedroom window, waiting. He promised he will be back in five minutes, and whisk her away from dull old Leadworth to explore the wonders of space and time.

But he never returned.

Oh, how she yearned for him, her Raggedy Doctor. In those memorable few hours, when she fed him fish custard and showed him the scary crack in her wall, she considered him as a true friend. Now that he's gone, she felt so small and weary.

With tears running down her freckled cheeks, she perched quietly on her windowsill and waited.

~*DW*~

_I'm on your side, oh  
When times get rough.  
And friends just can't be found._

~*DW*~

He makes a dashing comeback in her life twelve years after his disappearance, and what does he do? He tells her to trust him, to believe in him for twenty minutes. How on Earth can you trust a man who promised he'll return in five minutes and ends up coming back twelve years later?

Somehow, he managed to gain her faith.

When she pinned his tie inside a car door, he showed her an apple with a small smile etched on its face. It looked very familiar to her, until he said, "Look at it! Fresh from the day you gave it to me."

That was when she realised this apple is the exact same one she gave him twelve years ago, when she was explaining that she loathes apples, and her mum used to etch faces on them. Slowly, she finally begins to understand this man is who he says he is. And slowly, he begins to earn her trust.

~*DW*~

_Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down._

~*DW*~

In return, magnificent Amy Pond, the girl who waited, began to earn his trust, too.

She managed to stop him from killing a beautiful star whale in exchange for the lives of humanity. She did earn a few confused questions as to how she found out the star whale wouldn't destroy the ship. And she came up with a splendid answer that touched his two hearts.

She explained that the star whale, being very old and the last of its kind, volunteered to help because 'it couldn't stand to watch the children cry.' She had looked at him with wise, understanding eyes while she said those words.

He was still confused _how_ she managed to find out how the star whale would react. And again, she had yet another impressive answer.

"Very old and very kind and the very, very last," she murmured, looking into the depths of his blue-green eyes. "Doesn't it sound a bit familiar?"

That was when he understood. As they hugged each other close, he realised this wonderful girl who waited for him for _fourteen_ years understood this version of him better than he does himself. And he slowly begins to trust her too.

~*DW*~

_When you're down and out,  
When you're on the street,  
When evening falls so hard,  
I will comfort you_

~*DW*~

She sat on the mossy log with her eyes shut. She has used up all her countdown and couldn't afford to open her eyes for more than a second – according to the Doctor – or else the Angel in her mind will take over. But even in this vulnerable state, she demands to know how she can help with their mission.

But the Doctor refused – he couldn't put her in any more dangerous situations in her condition. He sat down next to her and murmured, "You'll be safe here. We can't protect you on the move. I will be back as soon as I can, I promise."

Hearing this, she scoffed. "You always say that."

He laughed softly at her response. "I always come back."

~*DW*~

_I'll take your part, oh  
When darkness comes and  
Pain is all around._

~*DW*~

She looks out the TARDIS window, weeping for Rory, her fiancée. She suddenly came to the realization that if he gets consumed in the crack, she will forget him – he will never have existed at all.

Horrified, she begs the Doctor to help her preserve Rory's memories in her. Doing the best he can, the Doctor instructs Amy to recall her memories of her beloved. She tries her utmost hardest, but the memories were eaten away as soon as she remembers them. She fights it all off, and she almost did it…

Until the TARDIS shook violently, knocking both herself and the Doctor to the floor. She pushed herself up to her knees and asked him brightly, "What were you saying?"

Shocked, the Doctor looked at her with cheerless, troubled eyes.

~*DW*~

_Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down._

~*DW*~

She tows him ecstatically towards Museé d'Orsay, hoping their little visit will have influenced Vincent to have lived a longer life and to have created hundreds of new paintings. On their arrival, however, she finds out Vincent still took his own life and was greatly disappointed by the thought that they didn't make a difference in his life at all.

Shaking his head, he hugs her comfortingly, stating that life is full of good things and bad things – the good things don't always soften the bad things, but the bad things don't necessarily ruin the good things, and that they definitely added to Vincent's pile of good things. To prove his point, he shows her 'The Church of Auvers', and points out that the face has disappeared. And Amy discovers the painting 'Vase with Twelve Sunflowers' bears the inscription 'For Amy'.

~*DW*~

_Sail on, silver girl,  
Sail on by.  
Your time has come to shine.  
All your dreams are on their way._

~*DW*~

He watched them reunite lovingly, taking each other in their arms. With the Dalek still restoring with the light from the Pandorica, he urges the reunited pair to go.

And what do they do?

"I waited," Rory tells Amy. "Two thousand years, I waited for you."

Amy cuts him off with a passionate kiss. "Oh, just shut up."

_Why do I always have a face no one listens to?_

But he can't really blame them – they're back together now. All their dreams have come true, and this is their perfect happily ever after.

Almost.

The Dalek, thanks to the light from the Pandorica, was restoring rapidly at alarming speed, ready to 'exterminate' them at any second.

"Run!" he yells.

~*DW*~

_See how they shine, oh  
If you need a friend,  
I'm sailing right behind._

~*DW*~

The Doctor watched the pair slow dance in time to the music. It was perfect – the girl-who-waited is with the boy-who-waited. They deserve each other, and he knows it.

So why was he feeling the tiniest bit jealous?

He frowned as he watched, leaning against the doorframe. Amy caught his eye and grinned happily. It quickly replaced his frown with a genuine smile. After all they've been through, they needed each other – without Amy, the Doctor would never have realised the similarities between him and the star whale; it could've been killed. And without the Doctor, Amy would never have brought back the love of her life.

The Doctor was Amy's bridge over her troubled waters, and she was his.

~*DW*~

_Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will ease your mind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will ease your mind, oh._

~*DW*~

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think? Reviews would be much appreciated! Hope you like it.**

**Lily**


End file.
